


You Matter to Me More Than Anyone

by Frog_that_writes



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M, Multi, fluff uwu, its just ethan talking about his trauma like he deserves, takes place a month or so after finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: “What did we look like when we were dead?” Benny asked abruptly.“Come again?” Ethan asked, pausing in his task of running his hands through his boyfriends hair.





	You Matter to Me More Than Anyone

“What did we look like when we were dead?” Benny asked abruptly.

“Come again?” Ethan asked, pausing in his task of running his hands through his boyfriends hair. They were currently laying on the seer’s bed, facing each other and doing what Benny always joyfully described as canoodling. 

“Okay, so like, remember that whole thing with the Lucifractor?” Benny asked.

“You mean, that apocalypse scenario that happened less than a month ago?” Ethan replied. Benny simply rolled his eyes. “Yes, I remember.”

“You said you saw us all being dead, but you never said what we all looked like.” The wizard said. “Except that Granny apparently had no head.”

“You all kind of looked different, except for you and Sarah.” Ethan explained. 

“So what  _ did  _ we look like?” His boyfriend questioned impatiently.

“Well, your skin was all gray and dusty first of all.”

“Ew. So I’m guessing dead Benny doesn’t know how to moisturize?” he asked.

“If you’re going to interrupt me I’m not going to explain it,” Ethan said.

“Fine, I’m shutting up now.”

“Your eyes were gone, and you just had these big black holes where they should have been.” The seer continued. “Sometimes they glowed this really bright white like they get when I’m having visions, though.” Ethan shuddered at the memory, which Benny immediately noticed with their close proximity.

“Hey, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” he offered. 

“No it’s fine” Ethan took a deep breath.

“Your skin was kind of peeling off in some places too, but more like it had been chipped at like stone. All your veins were black.”

“Wow. I kinda thought we all just had like, knives sticking out of our backs or something.” Benny laughed nervously.

“No, well, I guess most people did, but you and Sarah got the full horror movie treatment. You weren’t moving naturally either. You kept just randomly jumping out at me and stuff.”

“That’s way more scary than I thought it would be to be honest, I think I’m going to have nightmares.”

“Sorry,” Ethan apologized sheepishly.

“Christo, Ethan, don’t apologize. I’m just hearing about it, you’re the one that actually had to see it.” Benny reprimanded the seer, and punctuated the statement by placing a kiss on his hairline. 

“It just sucked because I  _ knew  _ what I seeing wasn’t real, but I was too terrified to listen to any logical reason.”

“If it was enough to put Granny in a full-on trance, it must have been a pretty strong spell. And you managed to fight it off just by holding our hands.” He squeezed his boyfriends hand, which had been interlocked with his for the whole conversation, before his face took on a thoughtful expression. 

“I wonder why Sarah and I were the only two that looked so different?” He questioned.

“Probably something to do with the fact that you two matter to be more than anyone else. Most of the the other people had injured I could theoretically do something about, but I couldn’t do anything about you guys becoming weird stone-zombie things.”

‘Dude. That’s gay.” Benny said, expertly diffusing the tension that had been building while Ethan recounted seeing both his girlfriend and boyfriend dead.

‘Shut it,” Ethan laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> why am i uploading two fics for a very obscure fandom withing an hour when all my actual fics are long abandoned? I have no answers please let me be garbage in peace


End file.
